


Assault Past Midnight

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Multi, Rape, Riding, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tantrum from Luke results in the loss of two maids' jobs. Before leaving, they decided to have a bit of fun and revenge at the expense of their former employer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I'm going to hell!

Luke had never really minded his room being so much farther away than the rest of the manor. The servants were annoying anyways and the only people he felt worth his time were Guy, Master Van, and his mother. Everyone else gave him funny looks or was being a plain annoyance, so better for him to be away from them all.

The moon wasn't out that night, with only stars faintly glimmering in the night sky along with the fon stones and a few lights outside. He had been lying awake for quite some time but sleep was finally pulling at his consciousness.

As quietly as possible, two figures entered into the boy's room. Barefoot to make the least amount of noise possible, one of them kneeled to observe Luke's face. In their hand was a pouch. The kneeling figure motioned to the other and the second gently opened Luke's mouth. The pouch was tilted and a small amount of the powder landed on Luke's tongue. The second figure closed his mouth and they waited.

"You sure this stuff works?" the second asked, no louder than a murmur.

"I've tested it on a bum I found in the lower quarters. Said he'd be my subject after I offered him some coin. It works."

The second figure nodded and scowled at the boy on the bed who seemed to stir in his sleep.

Luke cringed as he was brought back from what seemed like only seconds of sleep. His vision was blurry and he tasted something rather sweet. He tried to sit up, but his limbs felt incredibly heavy and his head was beginning to swim.

"Whmmm" was all he could manage when he tried to talk. His eyes slowly opened to two young women standing over him. Both were clad in civilian's clothes, but their faces were somewhat familiar.

"Rise and shine princess." The woman holding the pouch practically spat at him.

"You remember me?" the other said.

Luke slowly moved his head to the side and tried to focus on the woman's face which was made even harder by the darkness. But he could slightly make out cold, dark eyes practically stabbing needles into his own. Something tugged at his right foot and he felt his covers being pulled off of him. Dizzily, he tried to find the source and felt more hands tugging at his feet, then something being wrapped around them.

His mind was sluggish, but he was still slightly more aware. Looking down to his best ability, he saw one of the young women gathering some rope and the other pulling down his pants.

"Nnghm nnn…"

"Ah ah ahh." The woman with the pouch chided quietly.

"Hey Carrie, shut him up will you?"

Carrie smirked.

"I got something that will shut him up alright. Tie up his hands for me."

The unnamed woman discarded Luke's underwear on the floor and took some rope from the other.

Luke's constantly swerving vision found Carrie undressing herself and he wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Redness began to tinge his cheeks yet fear was creeping into his heart. He couldn't talk or move and the more he wanted to struggle it was as though his body didn't want to listen. Luke was helpless as his arms were being tugged over his head. His bed was rather large so they were bound together and a small length of the rope extended from an opening from the decal of the headboard.

The slack of the rope was tightened as his body was dragged and his feet tied to the opposite bedpost.

"Nnn nnn." Luke desperately groaned.

"Carrie!" the other harshly whispered.

"Shhh."

Luke wasn't sure if it was aimed towards him or the other woman but he soon found his eyes, nose, and mouth on Carrie's crotch. Ice cold panic overcame any embarrassment and his mind snapped to a more alarmed state. His groans of protest were muffled completely and this only elected a shudder of pleasure from the other. Luke's mind was still cloudy, but he could feel all of his senses being assaulted at once.

The smell was the first thing he noticed. It was sharp, and different. Then there was the taste. Again, different yet strong and the only word he could think of was 'tart' and possibly some sort of spice. Soft hairs tickled his face and he could only be forced to stare at that which was right in front of him. He could hear her suppressed pants practically blaring in his skull and he really wished he could scream.

"Mnn mnnnonn." Luke struggled and tried to move his head up to possibly get his mouth off of her. He had managed to open his mouth slightly but he found that was a bigger mistake because she only gasped and he found himself tasting even more. Carrie's thighs tightened around his head and her fingers dug into his hair.

"Oooh Drez this is amazing." Carrie whispered.

The other didn't comment but Luke could feel her hands on him.

"Sweet Sylph, Princess Natalia hit the jackpot for a fiancée. How many nobles have a body like this?" Drez said, her hands roaming all over Luke's well-toned stomach and muscular thighs.

"R-right?" Carrie breathed.

Luke was panting himself in a struggle to breathe properly. He couldn't even twitch and his body felt like a sack of rocks. He was confused, scared, and incredibly embarrassed. Guy was probably asleep, away in his servant's quarters. And Luke knew there was no way the guards could possibly see what was going on since it was incredibly dark. He could vaguely tell the woman atop him was just as pale as he was, but he couldn't even tell what color the hair in front of his face was.

The other woman, Drez, had moved her hands to an incredibly sensitive part of Luke's body causing him to jolt. Luke tried again and again to thrash his legs but they just wouldn't move.

"I know he's still growing, but jeez this is it?"

Carrie chuckled. Sweat began to cover his burning hot face and it was becoming unbearable with his head between her thighs. As her body shuddered, he could feel it and his long hair felt even hotter on his back.

Though through this, he could feel the other woman stroking him. A against his will, Luke opened his mouth further at the sensation and the woman atop him moaned. Through slurred protests, Luke's body was burning up. The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant; in fact he had never felt something feel this good. But it still terrified him.

"Well that was easy. Looks like we don't need an aphrodisiac."

"Eh, he's still young. But hurry up will you?'" Carrie rocked her hips and moaned. "As much as I'd like to spend the night we can't."

Luke could feel something wet envelop him whole and he groaned. He could feel the slightest glances of something harder than he was and a hand on him as well. Whatever was being done to him, felt incredible but a little too good. He wasn't sure if he was caught in some kind of nightmare or dream but he wanted it to end. Luke wanted things to be normal and boring. He could understand normal and boring. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did or how exactly he should feel. His arms were going numb from their position over his head and one of his ankles was really beginning to hurt. His face was hot, wet and sweat dripped uncomfortably down his neck in rivets.

The wet sensation stopped and something even tighter swallowed him entirely. Luke's mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak, struggle, and scream. It was terrific but he wanted to just get the woman atop him off to at least know what was going on.

Drez gasped and began moving up and down.

"Oh sweet Yulia Carrie it's been so long." Drez laughed. "And to think we got a piece of this before anyone else."

Carrie laughed as well.

"Too bad we're not gonna see Princess Natalia's face if she found out."

"You hear that brat?" Drez all but snarled, grinding her hips and making Luke squirm.

"Come on, let's finish up already." Carrie lifted herself from Luke, much to his relief, and sat on his heaving chest.

Luke looked up and could see the smile on Carrie's face. It wasn't kind like those his mother gave nor was it strained as all the other servants seemed to put on. She leaned forward and Luke's eyes met her own.

"You're a stupid, self-centered little brat. We lost our jobs because  _you_  wanted to throw a tantrum." Carrie gripped his hair with both hands. "But I'll be damned if I denied you being quite the piece of meat."

Luke cringed and groaned in discomfort at the ache on his scalp. His hands pulled at their restraints and his still sore ankle was surely going to bruise.

"Nnnggh. Sss..staaa-"

"Crap, is that powder wearing off?" Drez asked.

"Seems like it. Don't want to overdose him though."

Carrie removed herself to fetch the pouch sitting on Luke's dresser and he could finally see the other woman. Luke was sure his body was close to catching on fire with how hot he felt. Drez looked him right back in the eye from her position and he could barely make out a devilish grin. She moved slower, making the slightest slapping noise as her body hit his with a lot more force.

Carrie returned to his side and sprinkled the smallest pinch of the powder and closed his mouth. Luke's senses felt even muddier than before and his vision blurred to sickening levels. Carrie watched Luke's face with amusement as his eyes rolled to the side and his lounge lolled out of his mouth.

Luke could feel his head being moved straight and that unpleasant hot feeling settle its way back in front of him. He struggled to move his mouth again but he was slightly numb. He barely registered Carrie rocking her hips and panting atop him.

What felt like hours passed before his senses were half functional. Yet this time he didn't bother struggling. All those training sessions with Van seemed worthless. He didn't have a sword, and whatever powder was being used on him had rendered his hard earned muscle useless. Tears welled up in his eyes, adding more to the wetness covering his face.

Carrie sighed and practically smashed his face against her as she shuddered and bucked her hips. She was still for a moment before getting up once more and looking back to the other.

"You almost done?"

Drez shook her head but then looked to Luke's face.. He wasn't looking at either of them, and to the wall. Following his line of sight, Drez saw that he was crying while looking at the portrait of General Grantz. She snickered then tried to suppress laughter.

"Hey Carrie check it out, he's probably wishing his precious  _Master Van_  would come save him."

"Pfft." Carrie covered her mouth and held her middle.

"Well." Drez tightened her grip on Luke's hips. "I got something for him."

Luke's body jostled as Drez pounded downwards, the sturdy bed not making a single creak. Luke's face reddened to match the shade of his hair and he gasped.

"Shit, I think he's gonna-"

"I know." Drez lifted herself from Luke and crawled over him until she matched Carrie's original position. Luke looked up to the woman with an unreadable expression. Drez wasn't sure if he was scared or shocked but she pressed against the boy's open mouth.

Unlike Carrie, Drez appeared to be clean shaven. Though the taste was entirely different as was the smell. Luke groaned in discomfort at how hard and fast the woman rocked and pressed against his face, then wanted to thrash as a torrent of something wet flooded into his mouth.

Drez bit her lip and arched her back as waves of pleasure racked her entire body.

"Hey!" Carrie hissed. "We weren't supposed to leave evidence."

"Relax. It's clear anyways." Drez shuddered.

Luke coughed and sputtered and wanted to gag as he swallowed some of the liquid.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not mean enough to pee on you. Maybe when you're older you'll learn how to make a girl do that more often."

Luke was openly crying now. Tears rolled down his face as he sniffed and sputtered. His tongue was still incapable of speech and most of all he was frustrated. Frustrated as to how he couldn't do a single thing, frustrated as to what was going on, and frustrated as to why he felt so good at the same time.

Carrie opened a window, the farthest from the courtyard so no one could see, and Drez had begun tidying up the room as well as dressing herself. Right as Carrie was dressed as well, she paused.

"Should we, leave him like that?"

Drez looked at Luke's reddened face to his throbbing erection and sighed.

"I'm not. You take care of it."

Carrie's shoulders slumped. "Oh come on, you know I don't swallow."

Luke could barely make out the shrug she gave.

"I wouldn't bother. It'll just go away on its own. Eventually."

"Yeah but-"

"We're leaving this place forever anyways. What's the point?"

Carrie walked over to Luke's and leaned in close.

"Hey brat. What do you say? Want me to take that boner off your hands?"

Luke wasn't sure what exactly a "boner" was but he had the slightest idea it referred to the unbearably hard throbbing coming from his crotch. He sniffed and nodded, ashamed yet he had no idea what else to do. So far they hadn't really tried to harm him, physically anyway. He watched as the woman moved to untie the rope around his sore ankle.

"Carrie what in Ifrit's name are you doing?"

"We gotta untie him sometime, relax he won't fight back."

"Are you  _really_  so sure? "

Both women looked to Luke who was watching them while still crying.

"Well brat, will you?" Drez asked.

Luke shook his head.

"See?"

The other woman wasn't as convinced but undid the bindings on Luke's other ankle.

"Now kid, you're gonna stay quiet, get dressed, and cry your worthless self to sleep. Or else…" Carrie traced her finger along Luke's thighs. "We can do bad things to you."

Drez rolled her eyes and undid the rope attached to the headboard, though she didn't touch those on Luke's wrists.

"Sit up."

Luke complied, sniffling then moved his sore legs over the side of the bed when Carrie twirled her finger. His movements were sluggish and his vision took a spinning dive, yet he managed to orient himself enough to sit up without swaying.

Drez tossed her one of Luke's pillows to which Carrie placed on the floor as a cushion and positioned herself between Luke's legs. Luke wiped his face with his bound hands and attempted to calm his tears. Carrie smirked then locked eyes as her mouth swallowed him entirely.

Luke gasped and a hand clamped over his mouth. He panted through his nose and tried to find enough oxygen. A groan rumbled from his throat as one of the best sensations rippled through his body and sweat covered him in a light sheen.

"Come on Carrie you can do it.'

Carrie's hands shook and she squinted her eyes as she swallowed in one large gulp, making a face of absolute disgust afterwards.

"Ugh this kid needs a better diet that was awful."

"Well you wanted to do it."

"Yeah yeah." She grumbled, untying Luke's hands and packing everything in a bag Luke failed to notice. "Time to go."

Both women headed to the window and right before Drez climbed out, she looked back to Luke one last time.

"Die in a fire you shit."

Luke flinched at the venom she practically spat and he looked down at himself, his room, then to Van. Tears welled up in his eyes as he put his night clothes back on and sat back down on the bed. The cool night air was slowly airing the room out, but his face was still burning hot. Luke sniffed then lay back down, burying his face in his pillow and crying.


End file.
